


Elves

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: The Doctor opens his mouth and gets them captured again.





	Elves

"I cannot believe we've been captured by elves! Hey, watch it!" Amy shouted as her head was carelessly smacked against the ground—again. She, Rory and the Doctor were all bound at the wrists and ankles by ropes and were being carried upside down on poles.

"And not the Lord of the Rings kind either! I would have much rather to be kidnapped by Legolas," Rory retorted to his wife's comment. "Oh no, these are more like Father Christmas' helpers! How embarrassing. What do we tell people back home?"

"We _won't_ go home unless we can get out of this mess! Doctor," Amy said in a stage whisper. "What's your plan?"

"Don't know…" the Doctor hummed. "Just try and stay cool."

"Stay cool?!" Amy was livid. "You're the one who got us into this mess!"

Rory recited in a sing-song voice, his tone growing louder by the word, "Now, calm down lads. There's always room to _grow_."

"It wasn't my fault they couldn't take a couple of jokes…" the Doctor protested. "I thought they would have liked the one about being a little short."

Before Rory or Amy could shout any more abuse, the elves abruptly halted and roughly set all three of them down on the wet snow, so they were lying on their backs. The three observed that all the elves had gotten down on one knee, and bowed their heads low. One elf, presumably the one in charge, chanted, "Her Majesty, Mrs. Claus!"

"Hold on, they really _are_\-- ow!" Rory had been clouted in the arm by a nearby elf.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory watched as the elves bowed so low their foreheads almost touched the snow as a woman, dressed in a red and white dress approached with grace, and authority.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Rory exclaimed and was hit once again by the same elf. 

Amy turned her head toward the Doctor, whose mouth was ajar. "Does this make you Father Christmas?"

River Song's smile reached her eyes as she walked down the path to her underlings and their prize for their queen. She bent down, and closed the Doctor's mouth, lingering there for just a moment as if she wanted to do something more, but stopped herself. Suddenly, River let out a belly laugh. "Hello, Sweetie."


End file.
